Talk:Alpha Trooper CS-12
i'm guessing this is not a US release, more like UK exclusive blaster similar to the stockade. 22:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : We can't make an assumption with something like that. We'll see what its availability is as things play out. Jet Talk • ] 23:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : I agree with Jet, it is far too early to make a call like that. And the Stockade isn't a UK exclusive, it is available in some other countries as well, just not in the US (and I doubt it will ever come here, like the Snapfire 8). Just because it is an Argos exclusive in the UK doesn't mean it is exclusive to that country as well. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 23:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) As I've said before, I really don't trust what a PR rep for Hasbro Singapore says when it comes to US releases. Too much chance of that division not knowing what is going on in another division, just as we found with Hasbro Australia giving release dates that were unrelated to the US release dates. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, just because a rep from one country tells you otherwise doesn't mean it's true. Seeing how it was a target exclusive and very popular in the States, it'll probably get a release. Also, the capacity isn't an assumption, it clearly says "CS-12" and seeing how it is a re-doing of the original AT, it's likely it will have pretty much the same features, as we've seen with the Rampage, Retaliator, etc. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 01:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : This entire argument comes down to what we can be safe to assume. Something like how the blaster fires can be assumed if it's a successor or re-release of an older blaster. We did this exact thing with the Retaliator and the Rampage when they were given pages. It's hypocritical to be saying that it's assumption that the Alpha Trooper will be slam fire, as well as how to reload and fire. With something like the Diatron, that was an absolutely new blaster and was not a sucessor of any kind. : And yes, the name is something we can use as evidence as to what it may/will come packaged with. The name has never led us wrong. Anything with a N-Strike number code has always come packaged with a clip/drum relative to its name. : You've said in the past that we must look at what we've been presented with and pull out information that has not been said. That is exactly what you said with the Hail-Fire, which was a completely new blaster. The article had information wrong and we fixed it as soon as possible. It is very easy to fix a mistake in the article; in fact, it doesn't even have to be us! If a viewer sees something wrong, they have the ability to fix it themselves instead of waiting for us. We're doing it now with something we're already really familar with, why are you getting so mad? : As for this mess with the Hasbro PR, a specific country's represenative from Hasbro will only discuss that specific country (unless asked). We cannot assume that this will only be a UK exclusive. There's a difference in making educated assumptions and making blatant, out-of-the-blue guesses. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 02:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) possibly fake Consider this photo Nerfer900 (talk) 01:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) That photo is old news now, and was likely just a prototype. The Alpha Trooper CS-12 is now confirmed through Argos in the UK, which is what everyone here is referring to. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) CS-12, mmmm no one knows what that means??? THEY NERFED THE GUN'S CAPACITY. (If the gun is true) WAIT, i just did a pun. NERF NERFED the gun. 03:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC)The King of Spiders Uhh.. that picture might be a prototype or a mod. Quickster5 (talk) 21:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Quickster5 Availability in Canada? As the Alpha Trooper has been marked as "available," I must ask whether anyone has seen a new Alpha Trooper in any Canadian stores. For me, having the AT north of the border in 2015 would ''partly ''remove the pain of the Rayven going on the "endangered species list." Mojo1970 (talk) 01:25, August 20, 2015 (UTC)